WWE ONE SHOTS
by RomanReignsxoxox305
Summary: one shots about any WWE superstar you want
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Khayla and I'm making wwe one shots just pm me if you want one.

Stuff I need

WWE superstar

Name

Age

Job

Where You Met

Kids(if you want them)

Married(if you want to be)

A little plot(a little of what its about)

X-rated(dirty,if you want it to be)


	2. John Cena for RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21

For RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21

Michelle's pov-I just got home from working a 16hour shift at the hospital,I sat down on the couch and kicked my shoes off and turned on the tv I was flipping through the channels and stop on USA to see that Raw was was John Cena and Sheamus vs Jack Swagger and Dolph and Sheamus was in control most of the match then it went to commercial,whenit went to commercial it showed a list of Raw tour dates,when I seen they were coming here,I ran upstairs to get my laptop,when I got it I went to and looked at the tickets,when I looked at them I seen all they had lefted is ringside seats,so I got I finished I seen Raw was back on,so I finishing watching it then went to sleep.

Next Week(Monday Night Raw)

So I had like a hour until it was to for Raw to start,so I took a shower and got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans,a dark blue and yellow John Cena shirt and since it was going to snow I put on my black uggs.I looked at the clock and seen it was 7:20pm so I grabbed my coat,car keys,my phone,and my ticket and walked out the I got to the arena I looked at my phone and seen I had Like 5minutes until Raw started,so I walked to my seat and waited for the show to the show started it went by pretty quick,I wasnt really paying attention until I hear John Cena's music,I looked up to see him coming down the ramp,when he got to were I was sitting he looks at me and winks then he got into the ring,while he waited for his opponent he walked over to the side of the ring I was sitting on and called one of the security guards over and hand it him something and pointed at me .So the security guard came over to me and hand it me a backstage pass and a note

Me-what's this

Security wanted me to give you this

Me-thanks

So I open the note and just as I'm about to read it John's opponent came out,I look up to see Dolph Ziggler and AJ,I rolled my eyes and I looked back at the note in my hand it said

Meet me after the show in my locker room-JohnC.

After I read the note I put it with the backstage pass in my pocket and watch the match,towards the end off the match it looked like John was about to until he looked over at me when he did I just looked at him and smiled and he smiled back and I guess AJ saw him smile at me because she came and got in my face.

AJ-why are you smiling at him

Me-why do you care

AJ-because I just want to know what he wants with a slut like you

I was getting ready to hit AJ when I hear John's music hit which meant he won,he got out of the ring and came over to where me and AJ were and said

John-AJ why are you messing with her

AJ-because she is a slut

I was done with her calling me a slut and I got ready to punch her but John grab my head

John-AJ go away

AJ-whatever

So she walked away and John still had my hand and he pulled me a little closer to him and whispered in my ear

John-(whispering in my ear)you still coming to my locker room

I look at him

Me-yeah ofcourse

John-alright I'll see you in a minute(kissing me on the cheek)

He let go of my hand after he kissed my cheek and walked backstage,since John and Dolph's match was the last one I got up and walked backstage,when I got backstage I showed the Security Guard my backstage pass and he said

Security Guard-I was waiting on you wanted me to bring you to his locker room

Me-ok

So I followed the Security Guard and he lead me to John's locker room,when we got there he left me there and walked away,so I knocked on John's door a few seconds later he open the door with just a pair of jeans on

John-hey come on in

So I walk into his locker room and sit on the couch he has in there

John-so I never got your name

Me-its Michelle

John-huh..Michelle Cena it has a nice ring to it

Me-(giggling)what makes you think I would marry you

John-(whispering in my ear)come on you know you want me I mean look at me,me and you would make some beautiful babies

After he said that I just busted it out in a fit of giggles

John-oh so you think I'm playing

Me-no I just think your funny

John-ok,so how did you get here

Me-I drove my car

John-ok how about this,you take your car home and pack a over-night bag,and take a cab and meet me at my hotel

Me-ok

John-ok here is my hotel and my hotel number,I'm on the 14th floor

Me-ok

So I took the piece of paper from John and I got up to walk out of his locker room but John stop me and pulled me into his shirtless chest

John-wait before you go I want to tell you something

Me-what's that

John-this

He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled my head to his and kissed me passionately,after a few minutes he broke the kiss

John-damn that was good

Me-(giggling)you weren'tso bad yourself,I'll see you at the hotel

So I got ready to walk out of his locker room but he stop me again

John-wait what's your favorite dessert

Me-white chocolate covered strawberries,can I go now

John-ok and yeah you can go now

So I finally left John's locker room and went to the parking lot of the arena and got in my car and drove to my house,I went inside and packed a overnight bag and then called a cab.15 minutes the cab pulled up in front of my house.I got in the cab and give the driver the adresses to the hotel John was staying at,when we got there I payed the cab driver,then went into the hotel to the elevator and to it to the 14th floor,when the elevator stop on the 14th floor I got off of it and run into a wall of muscle,I looked up to see Randy Orton

Randy-well,well what do we have here

Me-sorry didnt mean to run into you but I have to meet somebody and I'm kinda in a rush

Randy-well who are you going to meet

Me-not thats its any of your business,I'm going to meet John

Randy-Cena

Me-yes

Randy-well go right ahead I'm not trying to hold you up

Me-thank you(walking around him)

So I walked down the hall looking at the room numbers until I came across John's,when I got to his room I knocked on the door,a few seconds later John open the door wearing a white button-up shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

John-hey you made it

Me-what you thought I would stand you up

John-kinda

Me-I would never stand up a guy like you

John-well come on in

So I walked into his hotel room and he closed the door and took my overnight back and sit it against the wall

John-come on I want to show you something

So he grabs my hand and lead me further into the hotel room,I look around the room to see the only light in the room was candle light

Me-John this is so beautiful

John-im glad you like it I even got you favorite dessert,I didnt know if you drink or not so I just got some sparkling apple juice

Me-thank you John this is very romantic

So John pulled me to sit down on the couch with him

John-here you go my lady(handing me a glass with sprakling apple juice)

Me-thanks you know you didnt have to do this John,we could have just watched a movie with popcorn

John-I know but I just wanted our first date to be kinda romantic

Me-thank you(kissing him on the lips)

So me and John just sat there drinking sparking juice and fed each other strawberries,we were feeding each other but then John put white chocolate over my lips and start kissing me on the lips,we were so into kissing that I didnt notice John put his hands up my shirt,I broke the kiss and and John start kissing my neck.

Me-(panting)come on John let take to bedroom

So John picked me up and carried me to the bedroom and through me on the bed and he un-buttoned his shirt and climbed on top of me and start kissing my neck,then for some reason he just stopped

John-Michelle are you sure you want to do this

Me-yes John I want to do this

So we strip each other out of our closes and John went down inbetween my legs and start eating me out

Me-god John dont stop(moaning)

So John keeped eating me out until I came,then he came back up to me so we were face to face,then he start to kiss me while he was kissing me he pushed his self into me

Me-John harder please(moaning)

John-uhh baby Im taking this slow

So me and John make love all night ,when we finally stop we both fell asleep.

Four months later

John's pov-so me and Michelle are still dating its been four months since I lasted seen her so Im going back to Boston since I have time off,so I got into my rental car and drove to her house.15 minutes later i pull up infront of her house.I got out of the car and went and knocked on the door,a few seconds later she open the door and see it was me and jump onto me and I wrapped my arms around her

Michelle-John what are you doing her

Me-I came to see you I missed you

Michelle-well let go inside I have to tell you something

Me-I have to tell you something to

So we walk inside her house and we sit down on the couch

Michelle-so you want to go first or should I

Me-I'll go first,(getting down on one knee)Michelle I know we haven't known each other for a long time but the first time I saw you I knew I had to have you so will you marry me(pulling the ring out my pocket)

Michelle-oh my god ofcourse I'll marry you John(kissing me)

So I put the ring on her finger and sat back on the couch with her

Me-so what did you have to tell me

Michelle-well um Im pregnant

Me-god thats amazing Michelle,so that means your moving to Tampa with me

Michelle-ofcourse

2 years later

February 14,2013

Michelle's pov-So today is Valentines day and I haven't seen John or our one year old son John Jr. or as John likes to call him JJ,so I was in the kitchen trying to feed our twin girls Rihanna and Gianna

Me-come on can you two eat for mommy please

Since they only eat a little I just changed them and put them down for a nap,I was downstairs in the kitchen cleaning up when I feel a pull on my pants,I looked down to see JJ

Me-hi baby boy what are you doing(picking him up)

JJ-mama out(pointing to the back door)

Me-you want me to go outside

JJ-yeah

Me-come on lets go

So I clip the baby monitor on to my pants and I take JJ outside with me,when we get outside I see John and he is surrond by candles

Me-John what is this

John-you remember our first date

Me-yeah

John-well I thought I would recreate it with a little help from JJ,Happy Valentines Day baby

Me-John you are the best husband ever,I love you

John-well your the best wife ever,I love you too

JJ-hey what bout me

Me-I love you baby

Well thats how I got the man of my dreams and to think it all started with a Raw Live show


End file.
